


Culture Shock

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, minor flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi talks about homosexuality with Yami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

"Yugi, what are those two boys doing?" Yami asked the young boy whose body he shared.

"I think they're kissing. Why?" He answered confused.

"In public? Aren't they afraid they'll be seen? Won't they get punished?" He asked concerned, not diverting his eyes from the couple.

"Sometimes I forget how different our worlds are. Things have changed a lot since your time, pharaoh." The young one remarked as he sat on a bench. "Now it's totally okay to have a relationship with someone of your own gender. Of course, not everyone is okay with it. In most countries gays can't get married.

"Gays?" The spirit asked confused. He knew very little of the new world in which he now dwelled and it was even harder to grasp when paired with the fact that he was on a quest to learn about what had happened over 5 millenia ago.

"Well, the politically correct term is homosexual. But it's more casual to just say gay. Oh, sorry, gay is the term for someone who is attracted to people of their own gender."

"I see. Sorry if I'm being ignorant, Yugi. It's all a bit much to take in." He "sat" crossed legged on the bench beside his partner wondering how much else had changed with marriage in both Japan and his home country of Egypt. "Do we know any "gay" people." He overpronounced the word, it was a foreign word to his mouth.

"Yes."The teen blushed profusely, avoiding eye contact with his other half. "There is one."

"What is his name?" Yami asked. "Or her, if I understand you correctly."

"You're catching on!" Yugi cheered. "Women who like women are called gays as well. But they're usually known as lesbians."

"Alright. You should know." Yugi let out a deep breath, trying to think of how to word it best. He was shocked that Yami didn't know. After all they had shared a mind for years. After a few seconds Yugi figured just blurting it out was the best way to break it to him. "I'm gay."

Yami looked down at the very red youth, eyes wide. His partner. Yami never thought he would not know something this big about his own best friend.

Yugi stole a glance at him through the corner of his eye. Yami was now staring pensively at the wall. 'Oh no.' Thought Yugi. 'He probably hates me now. Why is everything so quiet?' At the akward moment it seemed that time stood still for the pair.

"I don't think any less of you, Yugi. It is still a strange and modern concept to me. In my past life, of which I know little more of than the morals and beliefs I was raised with, it was considered evil and barbaric." He turned torwards his partner who was now facing him, on the verge of tears. He placed his hand on top of Yugi's. "But you have a good heart, devoid of any malice. It can not possibly be what the ancients thought. I trust you Yugi. I promise I will never judge you for what you are. It is only who you are that matters."

"Thank you!" Yugi plowed himself into the pharaohs chest. The pharaoh returned his hug akwardly. He got a few strange glances from the people around him. Yami had no body of his own. Yugi was hugging air. 'I don't care. I have my precious Yami. That's all that matters to me, wether I'll be able to hold him or not.' Yugi thought. 'I love you.'

(This is a flash back to ancient egypt. Yami and Yugi aren't seeing this)

A foot sprung out from underneath the boy. Causing him to trip and the platter he was holding to clatter to the ground with a loud bang.

"Watch where you're going, boy!" A loud voice boomed from behind him. A tall man with white and blue robes scowled and raised a hand to hit the little servant boy on the ground beneath him.

"Seto, that's enough!" Another loud voice came from behind the little one. This one belonged to pharaoh Atem. "The boy has done nothing wrong, now leave!"

Seto scowled but turned on his heel and walked back the way he came. "I must apologize for priest Seto's behavior. He has been very rude lately." The boy kept his head bowed and quietly picked up the mess he had made. "Are you all right?" Atem asked the boy and held out a crust of bread that had been dropped to him.

"Yes, my king." He looked up at his ruler. He had spiked hair in three colors that closely resembled the king's, and very large purple eyes. Atem was mesmerized by his eyes in a way that he never wanted to leave their gaze. Truthfully, the entire boy gave him that feeling. He was very small with a chubby face that made him look closer to 11 than his actual age of 18, only 2 years younger than the pharaoh.

"What is your name?" The king asked. Vowing to see the boy again.

"I am Heba." He responded. And with that the blushing teen stood up and left.


End file.
